visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mori Kiyoharu
Biography Band history * DOUBLE BED - unknown * SUS4 - unknown * GARNET - November 1990 ~ June 25th 1991 * 黒夢 - 1991 ~ January 29th 1999 * SADS - June 2nd 1999 ~ 2003 * 清春 (solo project) - 2003 ~ present * 黒夢 - January 29th 2010 ~ 2015 * SADS - January 29th 2010 ~ November 30th 2018 'Guest appearances' * Silver-Rose - chorus (1992) * Sleep My Dear - chorus (1993) * Eins:Vier - spoken words (1994) * ISSAY (1994) * イジワルケイオールスターズ - vocals (2002 - 2007)) * Juichi Morishige - vocals (2004) * Kouhei Tsuchiya - vocals (2009) * FLESH FOR FLANKENSTEIN - vocals (2009) * SUGIZO - vocals (2017) Works * FULLFACE RECORDS (1998 - present) - indies record label * GLAM ADDICTION (2006 - present) - fashion select store chain * Charm Cult - fashion brand * Moonage Devilment - fashion brand * MENTAL - fashion brand * Jubilee & Mayhem - fashion brand * Raglaia - composer (Creation, 2015) * Juichi Morishige - composer (ROCK & ROLL SiNGER (2004) * Kouhei Tsuchiya - lyricist (2009) * AcQuA-E.P. - lyricist (禊-MISOGI-, Re:dear, 2006) * CAVE - lyricist (花びら, 2001) * Sayaka Yamaguchi - lyricist (1999) * Katsunori Takahashi - composer and lyricist (EITHER SIDE, 1998) 'Produced Arists' * Tr.弾 (2007 - 2008) * AcQuA-E.P. (2006) * MERRY (2003) * CAVE (2001 - 2002) * ゼリ→ (1999 - 2000) * Sayaka Yamaguchi (1999) Discography 'Albums' Image:Kuroyume_ikiteita.jpg| 黒夢 生きていた中絶児···· EP (1992.12.25) Image:Kuroyume_nakigara.jpg| 黒夢 亡骸を··· full-length (1993.06.11) Image:Kuroyume_mayoeru.jpg| 黒夢 迷える百合達～Romance of Scarlet～ full-length (1994.03.09) Image:Kuroyume_cruel.jpg| 黒夢 Cruel EP (1994.08.31) Image:Kuroyume_feminism.jpg| 黒夢 feminism full-length (1995.05.10) Image:Kuroyume_fakestar.jpg| 黒夢 FAKE STAR ～I'm just a japanese Fake Rocker～ full-length (1996.05.29) Image:Kuroyume_drugtreatment.jpg| 黒夢 Drug TReament full-length (1997.06.27) Image:Kuroyume_corkscrew.jpg| 黒夢 CORKSCREW full-length (1998.05.27) Image:SADS_1.jpg| SADS SAD BLOOD ROCK'N'ROLL full-length (1999.9.22) Image:SADS_2.jpg| SADS BABYLON full-length (2000.6.7) Image:SADS_3.jpg| SADS THE ROSE GOD GAVE ME full-length (2001.8.29) Image:SADS_4.jpg| SADS “ ”(untitled) full-length (2002.4.12) Image:SADS_5.jpg| SADS 13 full-length (2003.3.26) Image:Kiyoharu_1.jpg| 清春 poetry full-length (2004.4.7) Image:Kiyoharu_2.jpg| 清春 MELLOW full-length (2005.3.30) Image:Kiyoharu_3.jpg| 清春 官能ブギー full-length (2005.12.7) Image:Kiyoharu_4.jpg| 清春 VINNYBEACH 〜架空の海岸〜 full-length (2006.7.12) Image:Kiyoharu_5.jpg| 清春 FOREVER LOVE full-length (2007.11.14) Image:Kiyoharu_6.jpg| 清春 light〜saw the light & shade〜 self-covers (2008.9.10) Image:Kiyoharu_7.jpg| 清春 shade〜saw the light & shade〜 self-covers (2008.9.10) Image:Kiyoharu_8.jpg| 清春 MEDLEY self-covers (2008.1.28) Image:Kiyoharu_9.jpg| 清春 madrigal of decadence full-length (2009.7.29) Image:SADS_6.jpg| SADS THE 7 DEADLY SINS full-length (2010.7.7) Image:SADS_7.jpg| SADS LESSON 2 mini-album (2010.12.8) ジャケ.jpg| 黒夢 Headache and Dub Reel Inch full-length (2011.11.02) Image:Kuroyume_kage.jpg| 黒夢 黒と影 full-length (2014.01.29) Image:SADS_8.jpg| SADS erosion self-cover (2014.6.14) Image:Kiyoharu_10.jpg| 清春 UNDER THE SUN full-length (2017.11.7) Image:Kiyoharu_11.jpg| 清春 SOLOIST full-length (2016.3.30) Image:Kiyoharu_12.jpg| 清春 エレジー full-length (2017.12.13) Image:Kiyoharu_13.jpg| 清春 夜、カルメンの詩集 full-length (2018.2.14) Image:SADS_9.jpg| SADS FALLING full-length (2018.7.6) 'Singles' with SUS4 199?.??.?? 赤と黒 (demo) with GARNET 199?.??.?? Eins (demo) 1991.??.?? 麻薬 (demo) with 黒夢 * 1992.07.20 中絶 * 1993.09.20 百合の花束 -Acoustic Version- * 1994.02.09 for dear * 1994.07.20 ICE MY LIFE * 1995.03.08 優しい悲劇 * 1995.04.26 Miss MOONLIGHT * 1995.10.13 BEAMS * 1996.02.21 SEE YOU * 1996.04.17 ピストル * 1996.07.31 EITHER SIDE * 1996.11.18 Like@Angel * 1997.04.10 NITE&DAY * 1997.06.04 Spray * 1997.11.19 少年 * 1998.04.08 MARIA * 2011.02.09 ミザリー * 2011.05.25 アロン * 2011.08.24 heavenly * 2013.09.06 Kingdom * 2013.12.11 ゲルニカ * 2013.12.11 I HATE YOUR POPSTAR LIFE * 2014.03.26 Reverb * 2015.02.03 DAY 1 with SADS * 1999.07.07 TOKYO * 1999.10.14 SANDY * 2000.01.13 赤裸々 * 2000.04.12 忘却の空 * 2000.04.12 ストロベリー * 2000.11.16 NIGHTMARE * 2001.06.20 PORNO STAR * 2001.07.25 APPETIZING * 2002.04.28 DEPRAVITY DAY * 2003.05.28 Masquerade * 2010.11.10 DISCO * 2014.06.14 spin as 清春 (solo project) * 2004.02.09 EMILY * 2005.02.16 LAST SONG-最後の詞- * 2005.03.16 HORIZON * 2005.07.20 Layra * 2005.11.09 bask in art * 2005.11.30 wednesday * 2006.03.08 星座の夜/シクラメンのかほり * 2006.05.17 君の事が * 2006.11.22 slow * 2006.12.13 カーネーション * 2007.08.22 TATTOO * 2007.09.19 輪廻 * 2007.10.31 MELODIES * 2008.01.23 愛撫 * 2008.05.14 五月雨 * 2008.10.29 loved * 2009.05.13 狂った果実 * 2009.06.24 DARLENE * 2010.01.13 LAW'S * 2012.05.23 流星 * 2012.08.22 涙が溢れる/sari * 2017.02.09 夜を、想う * 2018.02.09 赤の永遠／罪滅ぼし野ばら 'Guest Appearances' * 1992.06.?? Silver-Rose - Keen Kiss Me (chorus) * 1993.07.21 Sleep My Dear - MOVE (chorus) * 1994.03.20 Eins:Vier - Risk (spoken words) * 1994.09.21 ISSAY - FLOWERS (chorus) * 2002.10.03 イジワルケイオールスターズ - 黒イジワルケイ (vocals) * 2002.11.27 イジワルケイオールスターズ - 赤黒イジワルケイ (vocals) * 2004.03.17 Juichi Morishige - ROCK & ROLL SiNGER (composer and vocals) * 2007.01.17 イジワルケイオールスターズ - ROCK★STAR (vocals) * 2009.01.21 Kouhei Tsuchiya - GET STONED (vocals and lyrics) * 2009.04.29 FLESH FOR FLANKENSTEIN - DJ FLANKEN STEIN (vocals) * 2017.11.29 SUGIZO - ONENESS M (vocals) Category:Vocalists Category:Guitarists Category:Profiles